What Byakuya Knows
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters. Tite Kubo does. Byakuya ponders over the meaning of 'Home'


**What Byakuya knows...**

He knew everyone considered him, proud, cold, and egoistic but they didn't realize his silence allowed him to see the world in a different light from everyone else. If it wasn't for his silence; he wouldn't have heard Rukia cry herself to sleep everyday for 17 months; he wouldn't have noticed the vacant look in her eyes when she spoke for 17 months; he wouldn't see the happiness and life speaking about her time in the world of the living brought to her in the rare moments Renji and Jushiro were able to get through to her. She got stronger, not for herself but to protect Ichigo should he be targeted again. In his silence he decided to put aside his pride for Rukia's sake and speak to the loathsome 'cat monster' to see if there was a way Kurosaki Ichigo's power could be restored. Luck was on his side as the previous substitute Soul Reaper had reemerged seemingly to take what little power Kurosaki Ichigo was trying to gather up.

In his silence he watched as Rukia's life was injected back into her as she returned Ichigo's powers to him. In his silence, Rukia hurt him many times when she referred to the Kurosaki residence as 'home' yet called his home the 'Kuchiki Manor'. Home was a tiny, dingy compartment with barely enough room to breathe; yet the spacious, luxury filled Kuchiki manor was just that a Manor. The word 'home' itself held such warmth, love and fondness. In his silence he realized he himself referred to his abode as the 'Kuchiki Manor' the term held no warmth, it held no... heart. In his silence Byakuya wondered where his heart was.

It was during a visit to the world of the living that he saw what 'Home' meant. Ichigo's younger sister was so full of goodness, he toned down his voice automatically so he wouldn't come across as harsh as he complimented her basic yet scrumptious meal. Laughter echoed throughout the home even when Ichigo and Kon argued the home was filled with happiness and contentment. Everyone in the Kurosaki home was happy, was it a 'home' because they were happy or were they happy because they had a place to call 'home'. Surely he, the Head of the Kuchiki Clan, couldn't be the only one who didn't know where his home and heart were.

He suppressed his spiritual pressure and watched with disdain as Rukia lay sprawled on Ichigo's tiny bed reading a manga as Ichigo completed homework; he would reprimand her but the look of contentment on her face made him think otherwise. He spotted Captain Hitsugaya walking down the road with a dark haired female; on further inspection, he discovered it was Karin Kurosaki. Even though Hitsugaya tried being cold and distant towards the girl Byakuya noticed he didn't reprimand her when she called him Toshiro. "Let's go home Toshiro, I'm sure Yuzu has left overs from lunch" Karin said as she grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and led him to the Kurosaki 'Home'. There that word was again... Home...

In his silence Byakuya found himself outside the Urahara shop, he watched as 2 children; one that suspiciously looked like the offspring of Renji and the other who looked like Urahara's daughter; were busy at work cleaning the yard. Though the boy grumbled there was a contentment on their faces that only came from being 'Home'. Urahara sat in the sunlight with Yoruichi in her cat form snuggled peacefully in his lap... Home. Tessai emerged from the shop joyfully announcing a new drink he had concocted... Even though they had been exiled from the Seretei here they were, happier than Byakuya had ever been in his life... Byakuya wondered if he ever had a home to begin with. He remembered the last time he heard the manor called home was when Hisana was alive; though she was the only one who called it home. Urahara's shop was the home Renji always spoke of.

Byakuya spotted Ikkaku and Yumichika from the infamous squad 11 scurrying down the street with a very large woman shouting insults at the skin headed 3rd seat. It seemed the misfits also had a home, Ikkaku had knocked up a young human girl... Byakuya didn't think that would go down very well with the head Captain, then again he heard Ichigo mention his father was a Soul Reaper; maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have another halfling around. 'Home' Byakuya wondered where his was...

Ichigo's Quincy friend, Orihime and Chad were living together in Uryu's apartment, he watched as they argued over what they needed to spruce up their place and convinced Orihime to never cook for them ever... Byakuya knew that apartment was going to be a home...

So the 27th head of the Kuchiki clan found himself seated beside a Soul Reaper who kept his back towards him, Byakuya noticed the rag that hung over his right shoulder but thought nothing of it.

"I used to be like you... well not like you like you but like you." The unknown Soul Reaper fumbled.

"I also didn't know where 'home' was until I knew love."

"I knew love... but the love I know didn't turn my house into a home" Byakuya answered coolly, even though his mind reprimanded him for even responding to the stranger.

"That's all that aristocratic, noble nonsense they fill you up that's the problem" The man said turning around and revealing himself to be Former Captain of squad 10 Isshin Shiba. Byakuya stood to attention immediately; having seen his old mentor after so many years.

"We thought you were dead."

"Not dead, I just lost all my soul reaper powers saving a Quincy I ended up marrying and the product of which is sharing his room with your sister." Isshin said as he gave Byakuya shark like smile.

"No wonder he reminds me so much of Kaien..."

"The bonds between hearts is the foundation that creates a home; understanding and forgiveness forms the walls and windows and love is the roof that brings a home together, you will only find your heart once you connect it with another."

"How can my heart connect when my love is dead?"

"It never dies... Masaki will always be alive in my heart; I have 3, four including Rukia, children who fill my heart with pride and joy. You're just as dead as Hisana is if you don't start living. What you have is an existence not a life. Know the difference!" and with a head butt Isshin was gone leaving Byakuya to ponder on his own.

Silently; Byakuya went back home to find the Manor dark and empty, until the guards alerted the servants to his arrival.

"You can all return to your quarters, you have the night off." Byakuya said as he turned away from the manor and made his way to the Seretei graveyard.

He stood solemnly before a white marble headstone with the name Hisana Kuchiki engraved elegantly across the the stone with several plum blossoms engraved around it.

He wanted to say so many things yet he found keeping his mouth shut felt safe, if one word were to fall from his lips he felt he might drown in sorrow so deep he would never surface again. So he kept his emotions locked away with his silence. He heard soft sobs a few grave in front of him, he didn't notice the raggedly clad dark haired woman when he entered the graveyard.

On seeing the bandages around her head and arm he knew it must have been Kukaku Shiba. He wondered briefly if she knew her uncle was alive and that Ichigo who resembled Kaien so eerily was in fact her first cousin. He walked cautiously towards her, he had brought many troubles to the Shiba clan when he drove them out of the Seretei, he only did it to protect Rukia, he was afraid they would seek justice from Central 46 for Kaien's demise and the Kuchiki name would suffer.

"Why did you leave us alone Kaien" He heard Kukaku sob, hearing her break down halted him as he listened to her.

"You've left a hole deep inside our hearts and no matter how many times we move or how much I try to be strong this hold will never be filled, all we have is a house not a home, when Ichigo is here, for a fleeting minute that feeling of home is there then I realize you're gone." Kukaku said through her tears.

A cool breeze drifted through the graveyard causing Kukaku to shiver. She was surprised as a white coat was placed upon her shoulders. She nearly died of shock when she turned to find Byakuya Kuchiki standing tall over her.

Throwing his Captain's coat back at him she roared, "What do you want from me, you've already taken everything! Maybe you want to free me from this cold empty life." She shouted through her tears.

Byakuya calmly knelt down before Kaien's grave, he offered a prayer then spoke.

"When Kaien was alive I envied him, I envied his carefree attitude, his joyful out look and most of all the love that surrounded him all the time... Now that he's gone, I envy you. You were able to hold your head up high and take the reign's of the Shiba clan even though you were forced out into the Rukongai. You are able to express your sadness, your anger, these tears..." He said as he collected one that dripped of Kukaku's chin.

"I envy these tears!" Byakuya said causing Kukaku to burst out in laughter at the introspective side of the Kuchiki.

"You mock me." Byakuya said as he rose once more placing his Captain coat over Kukaku's shoulders, she accepted it this time.

"I have never heard you speak like that before... with feeling." She gave him a shark like smile.

"Well how about we go back to my home and talk about feeling's and the Shiba's re integration into the Seretei." Byakuya said as he led a startled Kukaku away.

**AN:** This one shot has been playing on my mind for a while... Hope you guys liked my product of boredom.

Tite Kubo owns Bleach I just play around with his characters


End file.
